Scarlet Eyes
by Burn This Bleeding Heart
Summary: I have found myself in a tough situation. My dark mark has made me be with a man I don't even know or love. How could I live in a world of fantasy? And why am I forced to marry Lucius Malfoy? My answers will soon be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlet Eyes**

My first Harry Potter fanfiction. I will not accept rude comments. I made this because if felt like it. Also, because it would not leave my mind. And this does not involve magic. I have noticed that there are few stories where the characters have no powers and are something other than wizards or mythical beings. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is a Lucius/Severus fic. I do not know if I will continue this. If you actually enjoy it, review and tell me to continue.

Inspirational song: A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I run and run. I run away from you. I run away from the past that has pained me. I run away from the love I had. Why did I love? Why did I lie? I wanted to be different. I didn't want to live in this miserable house. My eyes will not let the past be the past. My sorrow will not wash away. I have made my move . . . a move that cost be everything.

The sun has set, waves crashing into the rocks. There is no one looking for me. I was locked within these horrid walls. No one wanted to deal with a monster. I was born to destroy. I was born to kill.

The night brought a winter breeze, freezing my body. There was no window to shield me from the fury of the winter, why should there be one? They would not care. It was something they wished for me to experience.

I think of my life and the battle of my youth. My eyes see the mistakes. It's hard to see what ever could be right in this world. It's time to move on, but I shall not go. Behind my empty face, I scream my pain. It's so perfect to hear my cries. It gives them a piece of pleasure to know that I will soon die.

My black hair falls over my cold eyes, fingers brushing over the book I wished to burn. Within the autumn pages held the monster that corrupted me.

I will not blame the man that loved me. He had done what was right. He was ordered to enslave me here. I do not hate him for doing such a thing. He is from a royal family and I was from a distasteful one.

My father never loved me. I might as well confess that for him it was a game, in which I was part of. There is no time to tell of all the times he tortured me. It was better to forget about him.

My mother was not a sentimental woman. She would nurse me. It was in her instincts to cherish her offspring. She did her duty as a mother and I'm grateful for that. Why she got married to Tobias? That still remains to be discovered.

My robes flatter at the cruelty of the wind. I turned away from the barred opening. My feet led me to my corner of emotions. It was scrapped from all the years I spent thinking of the lies.

The droplets clashed to the brick ground. It was going to rain. And again, I have nothing to cover myself. I shall adapt to this world. I have dealt with this tower for so long. Why stop now? Why think of hope? Why think of freedom? I will never escape from this damn place. Narcissa made that crystal clear.

My back slid down the wall, hands on my head as I let my life be told.

It was a gloomy day in the fields. I had ventured away from my home. It was a typical thing to do when your father saw you as a play toy to smash bottles at.

My small feet lead me to the outfield. This property was given from generation to generation of the Snape family. I will soon own these lands and make a good reputation of my name.

I walk through the knee high grass, having trouble doing so when my legs were so thin.

The clouds hovered over me, promising of a day of rain. My robes flatter as I walk forward. I enjoy coming here. It allowed my mind to be free, something I have no privilege of.

The Snape family is known for being thieves. Our crest was a shrieking crow, eyes blood red. I wore my crest on my humerus. It was a silk piece of cloth, wrapped around my arm, the crow spreading its wings. I admired the crest, even if there was nothing to admire about my family. The crest gave me something to rely on in my own terms, not the ones my ancestors made.

I have been questioned of my background several times, for a Snape is never too pale. My skin was almost near snow white. I looked like a vampire. Oh, wait, I am a half-blood prince. My mother's genetics made me the way I look. I was glad of that. However, my jet black hair gave me a cold atmosphere. It was shoulder length. I did not bother to tie it. My mother had lectured me that it was a symbol that I was a Snape, along with my hook nose that wasn't visible but it was still there.

I have been in deep thoughts that I have not noticed where my feet led me. I looked forward, narrowing my eyes at the sight of a white robed man looking down at the river, a shorter form beside him along with gorgeous, white horses. Their mains were fascinating. There was no doubt they were from royalty.

I hid behind a tree, head poking out just enough to see what a royal family would be doing in this part of the kingdom.

The taller figure shook his head and got on his horse, riding away. The smaller form stood still, waiting for the other to be out of sight.

I turned around. I will not dwell furthermore. I began walking when a strong hand grasped my shoulder. Terrified, I grabbed the hand and flipped the person, smashing my foot on his chest.

The person grunted in pain, not even trying to get up.

I was not scared. I will not be scared by royalty.

"Who are you?" I asked, not planning on removing my foot from the firm chest.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy."

I jumped back. I just offended a family member of the Malfoy estate. They were the most respected, cherished, worshipped family in all of Hogwarts.

I turned around, planning on running when a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. I grunted as my back made contact with the ground, my hands scrapping the thorns.

I gasped when the person claimed on top of me, strangling my hips.

"What's your name?"

I did not answer. If I tell him my name, he would kill me. I shook my head, clenching my teeth.

"What's your name?" He repeated.

I said nothing.

"What's. Your. Name?"

I looked away, biting my tongue when pale golden strip of hair fell on my face.

"How rude."

I sighed.

"My name is Severus Snape."

"Snape?" The older boy laughed.

I bit my bottom lip again. He deserved making fun of my family name. Why should he show mercy to me? I let him laugh his heart out, each time making me remember the past.

"Are you serious? A Snape?"

"Yes, your majesty." I said politely.

"Look at me." He commanded.

My eyes widened when our noses touched, breath mingling together.

"Your eyes are black. Abnormal, right?"

His grin was enough to make anyone tremble to their bones; however, I stayed stoic, lips formed in a thin line.

"Do you have a mark?"

I raised an eyebrow. A mark? How does he know I have a mark on my inner left forearm? It looked similar to a tattoo. Mother said someone had carved the symbol to show possession. I denied it. I will not be a toy, an item to be used. I don't care about the mark. It was another reason people never came close to me. If they did, it was because of checkup from the doctors and nurses. I know they murmured things behind my back. Some would not even bother whispering. If they had something to say, they said to my face. I have lived in the dark for so long. I will not change that about me.

"Do you have a mark?" He questioned again with irritation in his voice.

I nodded my response.

"Show it to me."

I pulled up my sleeve, revealing the tattoo of a skull, snakes coming out of its sockets.

"Beautiful." He said in awe.

I felt disgusted by the mark. No matter what I do to scar it, it would always be there. There were occasions it caused me to writhe in the utmost horrendous pain.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Eight-and-a-half." I responded.

His hood fell from the force of the wind, revealing a grand beauty of silver eyes, flawless skin and silky, cascading hair. He was beautiful. I was hideous. My father made sure to tell me that each day he laid eyes on me.

". . . but not as beautiful as you."

I was left confused. Did he just compliment me? A Snape nonetheless?

"I'm not beautiful," I tell him.

"Your skin," he caressed my cheek and jaw, "Is the most perfect I have ever seen. So white and unsullied."

His fingers trailed to my lips, parting them.

"Your lips are delectable."

I did not move a single muscle. It made no sense why a Malfoy would be touching a piece of trash like me.

"Your hair," he removed his fingers from my chapped lips and held a strip of my hair in his hand.

"Your hair is the blackest of nights. Ravens and crows envy you." His grin formed into a foreign smile.

His silver eyes looked at my crest with awe.

"Will you look at that? Your crest is a crow."

"I am a Snape," I informed.

He let his fingers slid under my shirt. I gasped, never before being touched in such an intimate way.

"Your body is smooth. What do you use to make it so soft?" His fingers moved up, hovering over a nipple.

I leaned further into the grass, trying to stop the strange feelings from emerging.

"Do you take oatmeal baths?" He pinched the sensitive nipple, grinning when he heard me whimper.

I nodded, trying desperately to get away from the older boy.

Malfoy moved his hand down, going under my waistband and grasping my anatomy.

I was frozen to the spot. I was afraid. What was he planning to do to me?

Malfoy moaned, squeezing the small cock.

"Everything is beautiful."

I shot my eyes, breathing heavily. I sighed in relief when his hand stopped the foreign action. I was not prepared for what was coming next. I screamed when his finger thrust into my entrance. A single tear fell down my cheek.

"Stop . . . Please . . . Stop . . ."

Malfoy chuckled, pushing his finger deeper into the tight walls.

"You're so tight."

I screamed when another finger was inserted. This was wrong. No man should use their fingers to do such a thing to another person.

I tried to think of other things. I imagined myself in the ocean, swimming with the fishes.

My thoughts shattered when he flipped me over, my pants and underwear far gone. My wrist was held, making my escape slimmer.

I shamelessly moaned when his tongue lapped over my anus.

"Do you want me to lick you?"

I shook my head viciously. He paid no heed, beginning to suck and lick my entrance like it was a delicious candy.

I cocked my head back; eyes rolled in the unknown feeling that made me feel good. The older boy did not stop. He licked viciously, greedily swallowing the exquisite taste.

I was shaking, feeling amazing.

What felt like hours but was merely minutes when Malfoy pulled away, licking his bruised lips.

"Exquisite."

I shuddered.

"W-what do you want from me?"

"In true honesty, I want you to be my wife."

I managed to pull away and turned to face him, covering my body with my robe.

I shook my head when his words made sense to me.

"Never!" I spat.

Malfoy chuckled.

"You are mine since the day you were born, Severus."

I shook my head. Nothing made sense.

"You are my property."

"I belong to no one!"

I grabbed my pants, putting them on.

"Fine. I will come back for you."

Malfoy got up and walked away, vanishing into the woods.

I grabbed my discarded underwear and ran home, avoiding everyone.

Years passed by and I heard nothing of Malfoy. It was something I appreciate. My father died last winter from alcohol poison. Mother had become ill afterwards, unable to move from her bed. I walked two miles to work at a book store from five in the morning to twelve at night. When it was time to go home, I take the shorter pathway, a bag of bread and meat in my back.

The roaster sang its song and I woke up, taking a shower the Malfoy's decided to install to help the poor. Actually, they just wanted more attention to themselves. They don't care for the poor. They never did.

I gave mother her tea and left, my bag of extra clothes in hand.

Two grown ladies passed by me, murmuring the millions of insults I have heard throughout my life. Nothing has changed. People still feared me and hated me. I was the best sword fighter, learning from Professor Remus Lupin.

No one would dare come near me, saying that I would kill them.

I looked away and kept walking. Finally, I arrived at the book store _Mariano's_.

The village was silent, no soul on the street.

The door creaked when I opened it.

"Is that you, son?" Mariano's weak voice echoed through the store.

"Yes, Mr. Mariano."

Mr. Mariano had known me since I was ten. He treated me like a son he never had. He raised my payment when word of my father's death reached his ears. He raised it even more when he found out my mother was ill. I gained enough money to call for a doctor and buy the medicines to cure my mother. The medicines were having little effect on her. She was weak and vulnerable. Thank any god up there that Miss Marraya, out neighbor, volunteered to take care of mother.

I placed my belongings on the desk at the far wall and walked through the bookshelves.

Mr. Mariano's cane was heard. _Tat, tat, tat, tat_. He was a busy man, dedicating his life to sell books, documents and romantic cards to everyone that came to his shop.

His wrinkled form appeared when I was in the last row of bookshelves. It had taken days to remodel. I had built two bookshelves to replace two walls. The sections of documents were in the underground library where I usually work.

I smiled at him.

He patted my back and pointed to a stack of Poetic Literature.

"Miss Black would like you to deliver those to her."

I nodded, taking the five books and making my way outside.

Miss Narcissa Black was a prideful woman from high society. I don't know much of her background or her beliefs.

My walk to her mansion was an exhausted one. I arrived at the gates of the Black estate. Acres of acres of land spread wide. The gatekeeper nodded and opened the golden gates.

Ronald, one of the personal butlers, led me to the long, marvel pathway, up the marble stairs and into the mansion. I placed my head down. It was disrespectful to gaze at a royal's mansions, especially if you were below them.

Ronald stopped in front of double wooden doors and knocked.

"Come in." A feminine voice called out from the other side of the door.

Ronald opened the door and walked in. I followed him inside, head down in respect. My hair made sure to cover the bruises I obtained from a hard day at practice in sword fighting.

"Severus?"

I stepped back, knowing too well who that male voice belonged to. My nightmare had become reality.

"Look at me, Severus."

"You know that boy?" Miss Black asked.

"He is my mate."

I tightened my hold on the books, feeling Miss Black's rage filled eyes on me.

"Severus."

I shuddered at the seductive tone.

"Come give your mate a hug."

I refused to do such a thing.

"How can this filthy boy be your mate, Lucius?"

"We have the same mark. We are made for each other."

Malfoy promised to be back and Malfoy's never go back on their word. I was doomed to be enslaved to him. Doomed to be by his side.

_To be continued . . ._


	2. Chapter 2: We Finally Meet Again

**_Hey, readers. It took me long typing this chapter for all of you. Projects have been dropping at me this month and I needed to use my knowledge and imagination for Literature. I'm finally out of school and able to write because I got a laptop. Yay! I know you really don't care. Anyways, Harry Potter does not belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me is my imagination. If you any suggestions, don't be shy and PM or leave a comment._**

**_Thanks for the reviews and hope you inspire and motivate me to do another chapter._**

I shook my head. The man that had tried to rape me was not going to ruin my lonely life. I placed the books in the platinum coffee table and bowed down.

"Have a good day, Miss Black."

I turned around but was restrained from doing so when a strong hand held my wrist. I put my head down, wishing it was Ronald and no one else. My nightmares heightened when fingertips brushed under my sleeve. Goosebumps emerged and there was no predictions when the mysterious person pulled me back, a strong chest colliding with my back.

"Leave us alone. I need to mark my property."

My body froze, terrified when Miss Black and Mr. Johnson left the room. I kicked the man on his knee, pulling away as far as I could. When my eyes met silver, there was a time freeze. Our eyes met like fire to ice. He lusted, I froze my emotions. His wicked smile was one to fear. My guts spoke of danger.

He had aged drastically. He has longer hair than last time. He grew taller, more taller than me, something I distaste greatly. His clothes was the finest of silk, illuminating his flawless, white skin. He held his chin up high with authority. Lucius Malfoy was the Prince of Maranian, the upcoming king.

I walked backwards, reaching for the doorknob. I growled when Malfoy grabbed my collar, pulling me closer to him. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I sneered.

Lucius Malfoy will always be my enemy, nothing more.

He chuckled, grabbing me again and throwing me to the luxurious couch, strangling my neck. I gasped for air, scratching his hand with my nails.

"Let. Go."

Malfoy leaned closer.

"Not until you are mine."

I struggle more, needing air. Closing my eyes, I finally relaxed.

"Do as you wish," I whispered.

He grinned, leaning down and using his devilish tongue to lick my neck. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He did not hesitated as he shed his clothes, sitting on me in his full naked glory. I let my eyes wonder down his body. Everything was perfect. I stopped at his abs, going back up to meet his silver eyes. Terrified, I let my fingers slide down his chest, ghosting over a nipple.

Malfoy purred in satisfaction.

My hands grasped the erect organ, squeezing it at a fast speed. I did not dare think of anything. It was better to have complete composure. The oh-so-perfect Lucius Malfoy began thrusting in my hand. If someone were to see the god of gold come undone by a peasant, things would crumble down for the blonde prince.

"Yes...squeeze me harder... Severus..."

I shut my eyes, hating the way my name slipped through angelic lips. The rhythm was lost as I began squeezing faster, feeling the organ throb in my hand. I grinned the moment he screamed my name and shot all his load into my hand. Unfortunately, it got all over my cape. Frowning, I took the chance to knee him where the sun doesn't shine and took off the tainted article.

I watched victoriously at the sight of Malfoy groaning in pain, holding his aching cock.

Looking around, I left the room, walking in a fast paste. Miss Black came in sight, walking so straight she would be considered a stick. Bowing down and saying, "Have a good day, Miss Black," and she displaying one of her disgusted looks, I headed immediately to the stables. I have been in this mansion for quiet some times. I knew where the stables were when I got lost finding the way to the gardens. Making sure I was unseen, I crept into the stables, looking for a horse that would accept me as his/her rider. The horses ignored my presence, except one from the last stable. I walked towards it, eyes locking into his. I'm surprised to know that somewhere in my head I knew if an animal was either a male or a female from a far distance. The horse was jet black, eyes analyzing my every move. I walked inside his stable and touched his nose. He did nothing but kept eyeing me suspiciously. Hearing the screams of the servants, I held the reins in my left hand, and turn the stirrup towards me with my right. I placed my left foot into the stirrup, holding the saddle as I bounced gently in the stirrup. I swing my right leg over the horse and sat down in the saddle.

The shouts of servants became louder. I squeezed the reins. I was grateful that I left the door opened. The horse galloped, knowing that I was in deep trouble. I looked around to see Malfoy, perfect as ever, even when I kneed him in the groin, was looking at me with a wide grin plastered on his face. I knew this would become a chasing game. I was the defenseless mouse and he the hungry cat. I did not let fear overwhelm me. I focused forward, horse galloping faster and faster.

I wished to go to the right but the horse had made his own decision and galloped towards the forest. It took minutes to realize that if I were in the forest instead of a clear field, Malfoy would take eternity to find us.

Eyes narrowed, I rode for what seemed hours. My heart sank when I was an idiot for looking passed my shoulder and meeting silver eyes. I groaned in annoyance, tightening my hands on the reins.

The horse went left, avoiding trees and jumping over branches. Our efforts to stay away from Malfoy and his horse were in vain as he galloped beside us. I cursed under my breath when Malfoy grabbed my collar and pulled me towards him. Stubborn like always, I punched him, causing him to let go of me. To say the truth, it was better than being enslaved to the man that tried to take my virginity. Am I right?

My body collided on the ground, scraping my shoulder. I groaned, getting up. I needed to get back on my horse and ride away from this place.

Malfoy got off his horse, pinning me to the tree. I glared at him, not caring if I am sentenced to death for disrespecting the prince of Maranian. It was better than to be laying on his bed, waiting to be used for an amount of time and then thrown away like a damn toy.

He tightened his hold on my throat. I clawed at his hand.

"That was so rude, love. Don't you see that now daddy is pissed at you for hitting him in the nuts?"

I laughed. The powerful Malfoy talking like a small child was quiet humorous. He did not find humor. His lips were pursed in a thin line, leaning close to me. Our noses touched, his hot breath hitting my pale cheek.

Our attention was drifted to the horses fighting each other.

"What the h-"

I did not let Malfoy complete his sentence, kicking him harder in his groin. He tumbled to the ground, biting his bottom lip to prevent from screaming. I walked towards my horse and got on, riding away from the prince.

"I will find you, Severus!" Malfoy shouted.

I paid no heed to his threat. Minutes passed and my horse was tired. We stopped near a river. I got off him and knelt in front of the river, splashing cold water on my face. It felt so good to feel the water run down my burning face.

I laid spread out on the grass, looking at the clouds. My mind wondered off to the past. I was young back then. I never thought that Lucius Malfoy would find _me_ interesting. All my life I was called disgusting, ugly, a monster, a pest, a god forsaken beast. I adapted to the reality that no one, probably not even my parents, wanted to see me. I found the shadows my friend, a brother I could always trust.

My thoughts shattered when the horse nudged my head. I looked at him, asking, "What is it?"

He cocked his head to the north. I followed his gaze. I frowned, sitting up as I saw the man of my agony on his horse, frowning deeply.

"Shit!" I slammed my palms on the grass. I was surrounded by tons of guards. Cursing again, I looked at my horse. He displayed the same emotion I had on my face. He detested the same thing I did.

"You're surrounded, Severus! No point in escaping!" Malfoy informed.

I fixed my dress shirt, getting up and standing beside my horse. I had considered him my horse the moment we looked into each other's eyes.

Malfoy got off his white horse, cape flustering to add intimidation, which I found annoying and unnecessary. I looked away, placing my hand on my horse's back. I hissed as Malfoy yanked me away from my horse, wrapping is arm around my waist, the other around my chest.

"I will teach you to never hit your husband again," Malfoy whispered into my ear, pulling me towards his horse. I saw armored guards closing in on my horse.

"Let him go," I whispered. It was for my own good to be polite. I already hit him three times and there was no snowball chance in Hell I would have the freedom to do anything.

"Why should I?"

"I..." I placed my head down, admitting defeat. "Please... Let him go... I'll be your slave... Just let him run free..."

I sounded pathetic. When did I ever sound like a weakling? When? All my life I was the stoic boy in the village. I sounded so desperate. It made want to murder myself.

Malfoy pondered for five minutes, leaving me more desperate to hear his decision. He looked into my eyes and said, "I accept. I let my stubborn horse go in exchange for your body."

I nodded.

"Let him go, guards. My wife has wished for Melodix's freedom."

The guards bowed down and walked back to their assigned horses.

I bit my bottom lip at the feeling of Malfoy's tongue sucking and lapping my neck.

"I'll make sure you only think of me when we're done making love," Malfoy whispered seductively.

I gasped, eyesight going black. The last thing I heard was Malfoy chuckling.

The aroma of fresh roses lead me to open my eyes. I felt as if I had been sent to heaven. I was laid on a soft bed, rose pedals surrounding my naked body. I inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of scented oils, candles and chocolate.

I felt high, on the edge. I moaned at the feeling of hands roaming over my thigh, devilish tongue sucking from my toe to my belly button. I arched my back, needing more. The sound of chuckling sent delicious shivers up my spine. I sucked on my index finger, spreading my legs wider. My mind was fogged by ecstasy. All I wanted, needed was the feeling of the person's hands and tongue to roam all over my body.

"Ahh!" I moaned, looking at the person making my body react in such an abnormal way.

Silver eyes looked up, a wide grin on his face. I did not care if he was a man. I needed to feel him. His golden hair brushed over my chest. He crawled up, placing butterfly kisses everywhere he could reach. I was halted to his lap, cocks crashing into each other. I threw my head back in pleasure, toes curled tightly. Our lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues swirling around each other. I cupped his soft cheeks in my palms, titling my head to the side as his skillful tongue mapped every piece of my mouth. I moaned louder, fighting for dominance.

We embraced tighter, leaving no space between us. My hands wrapped around his chest as he wrapped his around my waist.

Malfoy sucked on my tongue and then at my bottom lip, biting lightly. My eyes were half opened, glazed with pleasure this man had erupted from within me. I pulled away, panting heavily. My lungs burned, needing air.

Malfoy caressed my cheek, saying, "I love watching you come undone, _pet_."

My sense of reality came to me. What the hell? What did this moron use to make me act so weak, so vulnerable and submissive? I pushed him away from, getting out of the bed.

"What did you do to me, bastard?" I shouted.

Malfoy smiled innocently, getting off the bed and walking towards me. I narrowed my eyes, unfazed by his predator gaze.

"What a shame the drug lasted for a short amount of time. I'll make sure to contact Dumbledore for another experiment to be in session," Malfoy mused.

"Drug?"

What sick person would drug someone for their own pleasure? I shook my head. The answer was obvious. Malfoy was planning on using some kind of drug to force me to do as he wished. During my questioning, I was grasped from my wrist and thrown into the bed full of pedals.

"Let. Me. Go!" I demanded.

Malfoy strangled my hips, hands crossed over his chest.

"If I recall, which I do, you said 'I'll be your slave'."

My eyes widened in disbelief. The memory of Malfoy and his guards surrounding me flashed before my eyes. I had been desperate to obtain the horse's freedom that I did not think of the words rushing out of my mouth.

"I would assume a Snape would go back on their word. They are know for their bad reputation."

I clenched my teeth. I did not have to be reminded of my ancestor's mistake. Glaring at my supposed husband -_yeah right_!- I said, "I will not be made a fool by you or this kingdom. I said in front of you and the guards that I will be your slave and I _will_ be your slave."

It hurt to hear those words come out of my mouth. Malfoy is a man that faked his true identity and emotions. He would not bat an eye if he had to act like a caring man. He wanted to take my virginity and nothing is going to stop him from doing that. No one will care if I screamed from the top of my lungs. All of them will mind their own business and think that I deserved much worse than being raped. I deserved to die, I truly did. What could I ever do in this world? Work as a book organizer? Where would that even take me? A whole life of loneness and misery was the answer.

"Go on, pet. Take me into your mouth."

I slapped him.

"I may be your slave but I will never be your pet!"

He rubbed his sore cheek, laughing.

"Once I'm done with you, you will finally understand that you belong to _me_ and only _me_."

"I will never be submissive," I spat, causing Malfoy to grabbed my wrist and pushed them above my head, nails drilling into my flesh.

I thrashed, cursing Malfoy in my head.

Malfoy tugged my hair to the side. I hissed, trying or pry his hand away from my hair.

"Come, pet. Suck my dick," Malfoy commanded, tilting his head innocently.

"Die in Hell!"

"Sigh. You are my slave, therefore, you do as I tell you. Comprende?"

"I may be your slave but I will not act like a sex slave!" I tell him.

Malfoy shook his head in disappointment.

"How is your mother doing, Severus?"

My mother? I can see through his question. He cannot break me with the deal I made with him. A slave does domestic chores, not do unspeakable things with your master. It had to be against some kind of law to force your slave into sexual intercourse. Wait, of course there isn't. We're dealing with Lucius-fucking-Malfoy, the prince of Maranian. There was no soul that would defy him. His drop dead looks would convince someone to do suicide and no one would go against it, not even the other kings in Hogwarts would lift a finger.

Malfoy found my only weakness. My mother was going to die, that was what the village doctor said.

"Sick..." My voice was shaking in fear that he would threat my dear mother.

"Does she get medical care from a doctor?" He questioned.

"No..."

"Does she take any type of medicine?"

"No..."

_How much longer can I restrain from letting my unshed tears fall down my face?_

"How long does she have left to live?"

"...Days..."

"Would you like me to send a professional doctor to save her from death?"

I bit my bottom lip. Malfoy had the leading advantage. I'm a mere peasant and he is a prince. He had it all and I had nothing. He could bribe me with several things. My mother was one of them.

I looked into concerning eyes.

"Yes..."

Malfoy smiled, letting go of my wrists and spreading his hands.

"All you need to do is give your virginity to me, pet. Your body. That's all."

_My body?_ The body that no one wished to see? Why would he want me? From all the breathtaking women in this world, he had to choose _me_. There had to be something wrong with him, aside from his molesting, pedophile, harasser side. It only took one night with him and my mother could get the best of medical care there ever is.

_You just have to give him your body. Come on, I know you want to feel the pleasure. Look around you. He is a freaking prince. He can get you anything you want._

I wished not to hear the small voice in my head.

_Won't you feel bad that for your idiot stubbornness of not letting the prince of Maranian have his way with you, it caused her death? Huh?_

I nodded.

_"_Do as you wish with my body...I'm yours..."

Malfoy embraced me, laying me on the bed gently, hand roaming all over my thigh.

"Kiss me," Malfoy said, slipping a finger inside my anus. I cocked my head in discomfort. His finger pushed deep inside of me. Relaxing around the intruding digit, I leaned closer to him, holding is hair as our lips met each other.

Our tongues twirled in rhythm, none wishing to claim victory just yet. A second digit was inserted and then a third. I thought about my mother. I was doing this_ thing _for her safety. I will allow the prince of Maranian to violate me if that meant my mother lived for another year.

_I know you like what he's doing to you. Look at your body, it loves it and soon you'll love it, too. Let go and enjoy. I know you want to ._

I will not let this voice convince me of this sin. I pulled away from the kiss when he slammed into my prostate. I bit my bottom lip, shivering in the pleasure that I never knew existed until today. I let my body fall on the mattress, looking at the nightstand and its magnificent quality. I frowned at the touch of Malfoy turning my head to look at him.

"Look down," he whispers.

I looked down, horrified to see my cock erect, leaking precum. I shook my head, ready to look away again when Malfoy said, "I don't want you to miss the fun."

I narrowed my eyes, focusing on his face rather than on the pleasure. I looked down the moment he removed his fingers. I felt empty without them but chose not to dwell on that disgusting train of thought. My eyes widened, seeing Malfoy align his long, thick cock into my entrance. Was this what males do with other males? Thrust their anatomy into each other's arse? That was sick, revolting.

"Don't you dare," I warned him.

"Oh, but my sweet Severus, it's the only way I can deflower you. Spread your legs for daddy and I promise not to be harsh on you, okay?"

_Just do as he tells you. Look, the faster this is, the faster your mum will get medical care. He thrust into you, you let it be. Don't be a git! _The rational side of me chose to make its appearance.

Blushing madly, I spread my legs, exposing my anus to the man that was about to demolish my virginity. I watched attentively, seeing him reach for a jar of something on the nightstand cabinet. He opened the lid and pour the mysterious liquid in his hand, coating his cock completely. He dipped two fingers again in the jar, placing some on my entrance. It felt warm and uncomfortable. He put the lid back on and laid it on the ground to roll carelessly.

"Relax."

I had no time to question his word when he entered me inch by inch, ripping me into two pieces. I bit my palm to prevent my screams to be heard. tears cascaded down my face as pain shot up my spine. I breathed heavily, wanting Malfoy to pull out and die.

"Relax...S-Severus!"

I arched my back the moment he sheath completely. My toes curled to the sheets, knees bent. Removing my palm from my mouth, I relaxed around the throbbing organ. He thrust slowly, at the end using all his force. I closed my eyes, cursing each time he slammed into me. The pain went away, leaving me numb and uncaring if Malfoy was finished or if he was still having his way with me.

"AHHH!" I let my moan be heard, clenching onto the sheets at the pleasure that shot up my spine.

Malfoy kept thrusting upwards and head on. How badly I wanted to meet his thrust.

_Go on. Let your pure soul be tainted. Go on. I promise it will feel amazing._

Sighing in defeat, I thrust down, causing him to go even deeper than before.

"Yess! God, Severus! You're so hot! Damn I love you!"

_I love you? Love? Like in attraction to someone else emotionally? Was Malfoy on some kind of drug? For him to say he loves me, it meant he enjoyed my company and wished for me to be by his side in good and in bad moments._

I flipped us, making me be on top of him, cock still buried deep within my walls.

"Why?"

"What?" He was bewildered at our new position.

"Why do you...love...me?" That simple word was so difficult to say.

He smiled, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"We have the same mark. The Dark Mark. You are darkness, I am light. Opposite attract, don't they?"

I looked at my inner forearm, never thinking that it would lead me into the arms of a prince. I have heard all the girls ranting about how one day they will meet their prince charming and live in a gigantic mansion with everything at their reach. Now look at me, the scum of the village, on a expensive, luxurious bed with the one and only Prince Lucius Malfoy. All would envy me if they knew. I looked into silver eyes, asking, "What will happen next?"

"We meet each other, mate, get to know each other's weaknesses and skills and then we get married and have kids."

My brain stopped functioning the moment he said "get married and have kids". Is this guy a lunatic? I would never get married, mainly because NO ONE wants to marry a Snape. I'm surprised my mother got engaged with my cold-hearted father. The next thing of my concern is how in the world has a man given birth to a child? It was impossible! There is no theory that a man is capable of popping out a child from their womb.

"Something wrong?" Malfoy asked, embracing me.

"H-How..." He understood what I wanted to ask.

"I'm an angel and you are a half-blooded prince. I can create life, you can kill it. We were born for each other," he whispers into my ear, sighing in happiness to have me in his arms.

"Impossible..."

"Things that seem impossible can become possible, Severus."

I shook my head. I will not allow Malfoy to fill my head with nonsense. Regaining my composure, I asked, "What about Miss Black?"

"_What_ about her?"

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"She's your fiancée, isn't she? The whole kingdom is talking about your marriage with Miss Black."

Malfoy nodded, remembering that piece of information.

"Indeed. However, I found my mate. The marriage can be canceled by the jury in exactly one hour."

I wanted to ask another question when he thrust into me. Glaring, I bit my tongue, waiting for Malfoy to end my misery.

There was no words to explain the pain coming from my forearm. Screaming on top of my lungs as I passed out, feeling the world go black.

**_Wait! No sex scene? Yes people it's too early for them to be having sex, mainly because there are things that will happen. _**

**_****Things I want to say is that I know the characters are not what you have read or seen. I made this for my entertainment. I hear music all the time and that's how this came to my mind. If I put something wrong about any character, know that all of this will be made up. That's why it's called fiction. I wanted to step out of that box of the wizard world and into something more interesting. Don't like it, don't dare review. I'm a person that takes rude comments seriously. I try to make something creative to all the people reading my stories. Be nice and just go with what I'm writing. ****_**

**_If you have a passion for Kuroshitsuji, William and Sebastian yaoi, check out my other stories. _**

**_I don't expect to open my inbox and see 100 readers and reviewers. Heck no! I'm satisfied with few. I won't be going to the extreme to have my story be number one out there._**

**_If you want another chapter, all of you better review. _**


	3. Chapter 3: I Hate You

**_My deepest apologies. I had no idea what I wanted for this chapter. After some time thinking, I finally got my mind working. Please review and enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_**

* * *

_**If I make you mine, will you see how much I love you?**_

_**If I treat you with cruelty, will you be able to understand how much pain you cause me?**_

_**Please don't hate me for what I do to you.**_

_**Please understand the reasons of my actions and words.**_

_**Severus, will you ever love me?**_

_**Will you, my love?**_

_**Please tell me before we part.**_

_**I don't want to lose you forever in this cold world you wanted to leave behind.**_

_**Don't throw our love away, Severus.**_

_**Please.**_

_**Please.**_

* * *

Darkness. How could it be described? Is it a feeling that you are sinking? Or something completely different? I opened my eyes, feeling something crawl up my leg. It was a sensation new to me. My mind was fogged, aching for peace. I closed my eyes, trying to figure out what had happened. My mind presented me images of me walking alone in a dirt road, going inside a rich mansion and then nothing. I know who I am, where I was born and what I did to survive this cruel world. Everything else was forgotten, ripped out of me with a blink of an eye. I opened my eyes, looking at the black ceiling. I bit my tongue, watching a eye appear before me. It was floating, looking deep into my soul. I felt my heart drum against its confines. The lizard eye inspected my neck, backing away. I tried to move but my body was frozen to the black table. I noticed that I was chained up, making me immobile. I screamed in rage, trying to pull out of this damn chains. How did I get here? I hissed when the chains formed thorns, ripping through my flesh. I laid still, panting at the harsh movements I made. There was no possible way I could get out of this. I was enslaved in this darkness, a lizard eye watching me as if deciding to either use a knife or a chainsaw to torture me. I would choose the knife instead of anything else. The scenario changed. I was on a white bed, similar to Malfoy's. I removed the sheets covering my body. I regretted doing so. I closed my eyes, whimpering when a warm feasted upon my thigh. This had to be a dream. It had to. I opened my eyes, finding myself in the arms of the man that wanted to own me. I pulled away, feeling colder than usual. I grabbed my clothes and put it on, opening the window. I would run out of here as far as I can. At least it will give me time to be away from Malfoy.

"Going somewhere?" the velvety voice asked.

I knew that voice oh-so-well. I turned around, meeting his silver eyes. He looked at me as if I wasn't trying to escape out this window, which I noticed his room was three story high. It's possible to get down. The only way I could escape form this prison if I had the skills of a professional assassinator but I don't. I looked down at the ground, not wanting to see those eyes meeting mines. I didn't want to see those emotions that I didn't deserve. He was a prince and I was a peasant. It had to be against the law to have feelings for a peasant. I was poor. What could I offer Malfoy? Absolutely nothing.

"Come here," he commanded, patting the available space.

"No," I spat, glaring at the ground.

"I hate repeating myself. Come here now."

"No."

I groaned when he stood in front of me, grabbing me from my hair. I looked into his eyes, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me being submissive. I would burn in the hottest of flames if I had to. Our eyes were like fire and ice, darkness and light.

"Why do you defy my orders, Severus?"

"I can do as I wish," I tell him, never looking away.

If I look away, he would think I'm weak. Showing emotions to someone would be my downfall. I will act cold-hearted if I had to. I don't want Malfoy to use me as his doll. He will not drag me around like a dirty towel. He's nobody and that's how it will be until death comes around the corner and takes my soul away from this cruel world. I could feel death closing in. I had to be patient and it will come to me. Nobody knows who I am. When I die, they will live their life normally. I'm a piece of dirt in this world.

My eyes widened when his lips met mine, our tongues crashing together. I trembled, not knowing what to do. Should I push away? Or should I stay still? I saw him close his eyes, exploring my mouth, not wanting to miss an inch. I shivered, giving in. Our tongues met in a unique dance, world left behind us. It felt as if nothing was wrong, as if the world was not important anymore. He pulled me against his chest, moaning in my mouth. I let my hand run up his neck, running my fingers through his silky hair. We pulled away for air, forehead pressed together.

Guards came rushing inside the room, pushing me away. I struggled but they tightened their hold on me. I glared at Malfoy, wanting an explanation, now. I will not forgive him if this is his doing. What are his plans? He fixed his robe, turning away without an explanation.

"You bastard! Get them off me now!"

"Take him away," Malfoy commanded.

I thrashed, pulling forward.

"You fucking idiot! Tell me what's happening now!"

"Sorry but it must be done."

I raised an eyebrow, asking, "What must be done?"

The guards dragged me out of the room, chaining me to a table. My heart began pumping faster. What were they going to do with me? My eyes widened when I saw them putting a branding iron on the fire. I felt my heart sink. They were going to mark me. I had to get out but I was chained to this table. Lord help me. What have I done wrong to deserve this? I went to church when I had the chance. Please, don't let this happen. My prayers fell to deaf ears as a cloaked person came near me, branding iron in his hand. I shook my head, wanting so bad to cry out for help but no one would come to save a mere peasant. I screamed my lungs out, shutting my eyes as the pain shut up. I bit my bottom lip, whimpering. I could smell flesh burning, my flesh. I let silent tears fall down my face, clenching my hands into fist. I will never forgive Malfoy for this. He commanded his servant to do this to me. How could he? I'm not his toy. I screamed louder when the person pressed the branding iron deeper into my skin. I wanted to pass out but my body wouldn't allow such a thing. I panted, relief washing over me as the thing was removed from my skin. My body felt paralyzed. I had not felt when the person removed the chains from my body, or when I was carried back to Malfoy's room.

I laid there, motionless. My eyes were looking at the wall but my mind was somewhere else. I was thinking of my life and how I would always wake up early, make my mother tea and go work to pay for her medicine. She was dying but I wanted her to live a little bit longer. That was all I could do to repay for all she has done for me. My eyes began burning when the thought of being stuck in a black hole appeared in my mind. I closed my eyes, not having the strength to know where I was. I woke up to the warm touch of someone. I opened my eyes, meeting silver. The pain returned to my body. I pulled away. I didn't want his stupid comfort. It was because of him I was hurting. It was because of him I felt like a toy. How I would give to have him burn in Hell. He deserved being pulled to the ground by the hands of the devil himself.

"I'm sorry. I had to do it," he tried to explain.

I didn't want to hear his lame excuses. I limped to get my clothes that were folded on the dresser.

"You can't be angry at me forever."

I will until I die. No, I will still be hating him even in death. He called for a maid to wash me. I followed her. I said nothing when they cleaned me. I let my hair cover my eyes the whole time. I could only remember the pain he had caused. I was dressed in one of those fancy, expensive robes. I followed the same red-headed maid to the dining table, not bothering to respond to her questions. She wanted to start a conversation, which would was die the moment I blinked. I sat down, looking down at the table. Even if I was clean, I felt dirty. Nothing could scrub away the sick touch of Malfoy. I heard light footsteps and then the voice of the man I loathed with all my heart.

"How do you feel?"

I didn't answer, not looking at him. A bowl of soap was placed on the table in front of me. My appetite was gone the moment I saw his face this morning. I just sat there, saying nothing. I caressed my left hip where the cloaked person had marked me. The pain was still there, even if it was soft.

"Eat. I want you to be healthy."

I shook my head, scratching my thigh. I heard him slammed his spoon on the table, getting pissed that I was not going to talk to him. I'll teach him a lesson for marking me. He will regret ever touching me. I got up, pushing the chair back and headed towards the door. Hunger wasn't a problem when you're poor. Your stomach got used to having nothing to digest.

"Walk out that door and I won't let you go out your room," he threatened.

I flicked him off, opening the door and walked down the corridor, cape flattering to emphasize my emotion; hate. I walked passed the maids, not caring what they asked me. I was walking through the main hall when I felt Malfoy grab my hand. I pulled away, slapping him as hard as I could. How dare he touch me after what he had done to me? How dare he try to comfort me as if nothing had happened minutes ago?

I noticed that everyone stopped and looked at us, all of them gasping, eyes wide as saucers. Yes, I Severus Snape had slapped the precious prince. They should mind their own business.

Malfoy rubbed his sore cheek, looking at me with defiance in his eyes.

"You are my wife. Apologize."

I laughed, saying, "Over my dead body, Malfoy. I won't apologize to you."

His eyes flared up. He could be mad at me all he wanted, go on a rampage for all I cared. Spoiled brat wanting everything.

The front door opened to reveal Miss Black walking inside, looking at Malfoy and then glaring at me. I knew she will go on and on about her life. She always yearned attention. I walked down the five steps. Two guards immediately blocked my way from going out the door. I looked back at Malfoy, crossing my hands over my chest.

"You belong to me, Severus. You cannot go anywhere without me."

I shook in rage. I was about to scream at him when he asked, "Do you want to see your mother?"

I froze. Again he used my mother to get what he wanted. That bastard. Why did he want to have me so bad? There's nothing to enjoy with this skeleton body. I walked up to him, noses almost touching.

"What have you done to her?"

"Don't worry. She's safe in one of the guest rooms. Apologize before I throw her out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I will. Don't underestimate me, Severus."

I stepped back, kneeling down reluctantly. I bit my bottom lip, wanting to die rather than apologize to him, but he had threatened to throw my mother out if I didn't apologize. Swallowing hard, I looked into his eyes, taking in a deep breath. This is going to hurt me more than anything.

"Sorry for-"

"Stop. I want you to refer to me as master."

I gritted my teeth. He was getting on my nerves. Drilling holes on his head with my eyes, I said, "Forgive me, master."

"Kiss my shoes."

I stared at him in disbelief, my eyes saying, "Die."

He chuckled, smiling as if I just made him happy.

"Dear Severus, you must learn that I rule over you."

I will not let him break me. I got up, slapping him again.

I fell to the ground on my mark. I hissed when my left hip made contact with the floor. I looked up, finding out that it was Miss Black that had pushed me.

"Don't you dare get your filthy hands on Lucius, you peasant!"

I completely forgot about Miss Black. She was right. I shouldn't be touching Malfoy but he had made my mom be part of this mess he created himself. It was clear that Malfoy and I didn't love each other. He was confusing lust with love. He was the pure light that was forbidden, and I was the darkness no one wants to touch or see. He abandoned his fiancée. Miss Black has to be the perfect match for him. She was beautiful indeed. Women envy her beauty, males fantasized about her. Why didn't Malfoy get that I don't belong to him and never will? This stupid dark mark means nothing to me. It might be important to Malfoy but to me is just a curse. Each time I walked by, people say, "Don't get close to him. You might get the Snape curse," and laugh at my appearance. It wasn't my fault I was like this. It wasn't my fault I was poor. My ancestors are to blame for this. They ruined our lives. I could be someone important in life with my intelligence but that was impossible. I'm only a poor peasant.

I got up, saying, "You can keep him for all I care."

I walked back to my room, cape fluttering behind me. Again life was cruel and Malfoy grabbed my arm. He pulled me down before I could be out of his reach. His nails were drilling into my flesh. I met his cold eyes, not intimidated.

"Narcissa, our wedding his over."

"Wha-what?" she almost yelled.

I shook my head. He was doing a big mistake and he will pay dearly.

"Our wedding is over."

"You can't do this. Our wedding is in four days!" she tried to knock some sense into him.

He would have none of that in his mansion.

"I don't care. I found _my_," he pulled me against his chest, "mate. You know perfectly well what that means, Narcissa. I found _my_ mate and will marry him until death do us apart."

Miss Black was trying to form coherent words. She would open her mouth but nothing would come out. I could see her world where she was Malfoy's wife crashing down from Malfoy's words. She glared at me, stabbing holes through my skull with her blue eyes. I pulled away from Malfoy.

"I don't want to marry you," I snapped.

Malfoy held my arm tighter, making me fall to my knees. I tried to pry his hand away put it only tightened even more. I cried out in pain.

"We _will _get married. Do I make myself clear, Severus Snape?"

I clenched my teeth, not looking into his eyes. He was hurting me. Why won't he let me go? I wanted to run, run away from this beast. Malfoy was a selfish beast capable of doing anything to get what he wanted and I'm in his mind right now.

"I asked a question and I expect an answer!" his voice roared through the corridors.

I nodded weakly, wanting to be free from his acid hands. His skin was burning me in more ways than one. He was the monster that had been waiting in the shadows for so long, watching, analyzing carefully. Now it was time for it to come out and destroy me piece by piece.

"I can't hear you!" Malfoy raised his voice louder, making my ears ache terribly.

"Yes! I understand..."

"I'll make you understand."

I struggled to pull away but he was stronger than me. He pulled me up the stairs, not caring each time I tripped. I feared him at this moment. What was Malfoy planning on doing? I shouted for him to let me go but he kept dragging me like an old mop. The people down below returned to their duties. The last thing I saw was Miss Black looking into my soul and turning away, letting me die in the hands of her ex-fiancée. I shouted louder when he opened the door of his room, throwing me on the enormous bed and got on top of me, strangling my hips. He pinned my wrists above my head, making escape a futile decision. I gasped in fear when Malfoy ripped all my lower clothes apart, eyes flashing red. I shook my head, knowing what Malfoy had in mind.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'll do what I want with _my_ mate," Malfoy growled.

In a blink of an eye, my wrists were tied to the headpiece of the four poster bed, legs stretched wide to each pole. I hissed, feeling my legs start to beg for mercy. I was naked, body trembling. I heard a chuckle, sending shivers down my spine. I looked around the room, my heart pumping faster when silver eyes met mine.

"You look alluring, angelic, appealing, bewitching, charming, dazzling-"

"Let me go!" I interrupted.

I watched him walk calmly from one side of the room to the other, taking a sip of wine from his glass cup. He would stop to look at my body and then continue walking. I watched him, his footsteps making my heart to pump faster.

"You know something, Severus? I was disappointed when you passed out on me yesterday. You left all hard and in need to make you mine."

He stopped again, coming closer. He let his fingertips brush my leg, tracing around my pelvis. I wanted to kick him so bad but my legs were tied.

"I'll make you pay for hitting me."

I shut my eyes, feeling wine splash on my body.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" I shouted.

Malfoy threw the glass on the wall, shattering. I knew I was doomed. Malfoys were known to show no mercy and Lucius Malfoy was going to do exactly that. He separated my legs wider, exposing my genitals to him. I tried to move away.

"Please... Don't-"

I screamed as Malfoy penetrated me roughly. Tears of pain rushed down my face, unable to show no emotions. I felt my body split in two, the burning pain unbearable. He was literally ripping me apart. I sobbed, wanting this to end. Lord, please let him stop. His cock was thick and large, making my insides bleed.

"You're so tight..."

I bit my bottom lip, blood dripping form the fresh cut.

"S-stop!" I pleaded, "Please... Pull it out... I can't! It hurts..."

Malfoy leaned down, our bodies molding together.

"Sorry, love, but you caused me to do this to you," he said with a wide grin, thrusting into me faster and harder.

I curled my fingers, cursing under my breath. Each thrust was a knife to my heart. I was so numb, watching Malfoy rape me through teary eyes. I felt sick at the sound of Malfoy's balls smacking into his ass. I looked away, telling myself the only reason I'm letting this happen was because of my mother. If I let him have his way with me, my mother would live even longer than the money I earned. I won't let her find out about this. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Severus, scream my name," Malfoy whispered into my ear, panting.

I shook my head, making him thrust without mercy. I screamed, begging him to stop but he ignored it. At last, he released inside of me, falling on top of me exhaustedly. He let me go but I didn't move. I felt dead, frozen.

"That was amazing... I love you so much, Severus."

I pushed him off my body, laying on my side without saying a word, voice lost into the deep a abyss that was my soul. I could feel my own blood and his essence drip down my leg. He tainted me... Why must I be the one to suffer?

I felt my back press against a firm chest, the chest of my rapist, my so called mate. I curled into a ball, hating the way he touch my hair, the way the caressed my body. I would never forgive him. Never...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_Thank you all the people that are following this story._**

**_Until next time._**

**_Love,_**

**_Burn This Bleeding Heart_**


End file.
